Recuerdo aquella vez
by mutemuia
Summary: Las verdades siempre vienen teñidas de nostalgia y dolor.


**NOTA:** Esto no es un songfic. No, no lo es… Pero sí es verdad que cierto hermosísimo vals peruano interpretado por el trío mexicano Los Panchos entona de fondo su melodía…

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ tristemente no es mío (yo lo convertiría en quincenal) y la canción en la que se inspira tampoco me pertenece. Lo demás, sí.

* * *

 **RECUERDO AQUELLA VEZ**

—Recuerdo aquella vez, cuando te reconocí…

Kyoko alza el rostro al oír su voz. Sus ojos, arrasados en lágrimas, irritados por el llanto y el desconsuelo, lo miran. A él se le parte el alma, porque solo él es el culpable de ese dolor que ha pintado en su rostro, y aparta la mirada, incapaz de hacerle frente.

Hoy ha matado a Corn…

Hoy le ha dicho la verdad…

—Ya no eras aquella dulce niña de mi infancia, pero yo tampoco era tu príncipe de las hadas. Así que callé… —Ella sigue mirándolo sin decir nada, desde la otra esquina del sofá. El té se enfría sobre la mesita, separándolos—. En parte por vergüenza, en parte tan solo porque sí, porque era más cómodo no darte las herramientas para hacerme daño… —Ella frunce el ceño, no alcanzando a entender del todo cómo es que ella podría hacerle daño a él—. Pero en el fondo, porque quería mantener intacto ese recuerdo… —Entonces él suelta una carcajada seca y áspera—. ¿Sabes, Kyoko? —Ella apenas presta atención al uso tan íntimo de su nombre. Y menos ahora, cuando hay tanta amargura en su voz—. Aquel niño cambió, la vida lo mató, pero solo tú obraste en él el milagro de traerlo de vuelta…

En los ojos de Kyoko brilla un destello, pero él no lo advierte. Tiene la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, los brazos apoyados en los muslos, mirándose las manos, y el pelo le oculta el rostro.

—Y yo he vuelto a destruirlo, Kyoko —dice él, con la voz rota—. Porque todo lo que toco se ensucia, se contamina…, se mancha… —Y se frota las manos, con fuerza, con ira, tratando de limpiarlas de lo que sea que solo sus ojos ven.

Ella inhala aire bruscamente, y si él la mirara, vería su expresión escandalizada.

—¡Jamás te atrevas a decir eso! —le interrumpe ella, poniéndose de pie. Él deja caer las manos, que penden entre sus rodillas y alza el rostro para verla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, porque es la primera vez desde que todo esto empezó que sale de su boca algo que no sean sollozos y llantos.

—Destruí tu sueño de Corn… —le refuta él.

—Destruiste una mentira, la ilusión de una niña, sí… —le confirma ella, dándole la razón. Kyoko ve cómo un rayo de desesperación atraviesa su rostro—. Pero me niego a escucharte decir que solo traes desdicha, Tsuruga-san…

—Kuon… —le interrumpe él con un hilo de voz—. Soy Kuon…

—Hizuri-san, Corn, Tsuruga-san, me da igual… —le dice ella, alzando una mano en el aire—. Tus nombres no son tú.

—Cierto —le concede él con amargada desgana—, soy la misma farsa con cualquier nombre.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! —exclama ella, con un resoplido de frustración, llevándose las manos en puños apretados a los costados. Y Kuon ve crecer el enojo en sus dorados ojos—. ¡Dioses! ¿No lo entiendes? Debes honrar la vida de tu amigo viviendo, no sobreviviendo. Siendo tú, tu verdadero tú…

—Mi verdadero yo... —Él suelta otra carcajada gris y llena de desencanto y doloroso sarcasmo—. Ese no te gustaría…

—Oh, vamos. Te conozco —afirma ella, aún de pie. Y él no puede sino admirar el fuego en sus ojos—. Te he visto, te _he visto_ de verdad. Con tus luces y tus sombras. Tus cambios de humor, y tu retorcido sentido del humor si debo precisar… —Kyoko se limpia a manotazos el rastro de las lágrimas en la cara y da dos pasos hacia él—. He visto también tu amabilidad y tu gentileza. La he vivido… Tú… —Su voz parece a punto de quebrarse—. Tú me has traído consuelo cuando nadie más podía… —Ella deja salir un suspiro, penoso recuerdo de amargas horas—. Y yo… Yo estaba a tu lado en tus horas más oscuras, Tsur- —Kyoko se interrumpe, corrigiéndose—, Kuon… Te conozco y todavía sigo aquí…

Él cierra los ojos al oír su nombre de su boca. Su verdadero nombre… Y nota el ruido suave de ella al sentarse junto a él. El cambio de peso en el sillón hace que su cuerpo se incline un poco hacia ella, pero quizás es solo él que quiere sentirla cerca.

—Nunca jamás quise hacerte daño —dice, aún sin mirarla—, pero haga lo que haga, las mentiras se enredan a mi alrededor…

—Es lo que hacen las mentiras, Tsu-Kuon… —El reproche que hay en su voz no le pasa desapercibido.

—Me he equivocado tantas veces, Kyoko… —añade él, con pesar amargo tiñendo sus palabras.

—Me besaste —dice ella. Esas dos palabras suenan como un trueno, cuyo eco rebota en las paredes de su apartamento, repitiéndose en su cabeza. Él, entonces, se endereza y gira un poco el torso para mirarla, sin saber, sin poder descifrar lo que ve en sus ojos.

—Te besé, sí… —confirma Kuon. Ella no se atreve a respirar y se lleva las manos al regazo, y las aprieta hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos.

—¿Mentías también en eso? —pregunta ella, tratando de que la voz no se le quiebre.

—¿Mentirte en…? ¡NO! —exclama él, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Tengo que saberlo… —explica ella, y ladea la cabeza, expectante.

—No, no mentía —le dice él, y advierte cómo las manos de Kyoko se aflojan un tanto—. Ciertamente adorné la realidad —Ella resopla y pone los ojos en blanco—, pero nada de lo que te dije aquel día era mentira —se apresura a explicar él—. Recuerdo cada una de las veces que he querido besarte…

Y el mundo a Kyoko se le paró en seco.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta ella, cuando acierta a encontrarse la voz, porque está segura (muy segura) de que lo ha entendido mal.

—Sentía celos de Tsuruga Ren por ese brillo en tus ojos cuando hablabas de él. Sentía celos de Corn por haberte besado. Sentía celos de Cain porque él podía decirte lo que yo no podía…

El corazón a Kyoko le late a mil por hora, siente la piel del rostro arder bajo sus manos, y cree que en algún momento se desmayará porque no puede respirar… Todo, todo es verdad… ¡Todo es verdad! La promesa de Cain, el afecto ambiguo y enloquecedor de Tsuruga-san, la declaración de amor de Corn… Cada detalle que ella justificó con cualquier excusa, cada gesto y caricia que atribuyó a un personaje, o cualquier otra cosa que simplemente decidía ignorar, eran reales. ¡Reales!

—Todos son partes de ti —musita ella, más para sí misma que para él—, todos son Kuon…

Él ladea la cabeza, preguntándose cómo es que Kyoko puede simplificarlo y reducirlo todo a una sencilla y definitiva verdad. Se pregunta también, con una mezcla de maravilla y asombro, cómo es que ella aún está aquí, sentada a su lado, hablando con él sin furia, sin odio… Porque debería odiarlo…

Pero el corazón es un inconsciente necio, un insensato egoísta, y en ocasiones un temerario audaz que lo apuesta todo a una oportunidad.

Aunque es su propio corazón el que está en juego en esta ocasión…

—Así que aquí estamos, tú y esta farsa que soy yo…

Él se remueve en el asiento y endereza la espalda, y Kyoko busca su mirada, sin saber que el dorado de sus ojos lo encadena a ella como un canto de sirenas. Él carraspea, tratando de deshacerse de su hechizo, y lanzando su corazón al mar de la incertidumbre…

—Estas tres cosas te ofrezco, Kyoko —dice con seriedad, y a ella no se le escapa un dejo de anhelo en su voz—, alma, corazón y vida, y nada más.

Y de nuevo el aire se le escapa de los pulmones y cree que está delirando, que todo esto no puede ser real. Pero lo es, sí que lo es. Ella _lo sabe_ , lo siente. Lo ve en sus ojos.

—Alma, para conquistarte, aunque el cielo sabe que soy indigno de ti —explica él, pendiente de la reacción de Kyoko—, corazón, para quererte, y vida, para vivirla junto a ti… —Vacía el pecho en una exhalación honda y sus manos rendidas y sin fuerzas caen sobre el sillón—. Todo lo que soy, este hombre roto, hecho de pedazos y mentiras, es tuyo…

Y de nuevo el hechizo de los ojos dorados obra su magia sobre él, porque él, insensato, egoísta y audaz, se atrevería a decir que ve en ellos amor, ternura y alegría. ¿Se atrevería a soñar?

Y entonces, Kyoko, con esa sonrisa suya llena de dulzura que lo desarma, alza la mano para tocar su mejilla.

Él cierra los ojos, demorándose en esa caricia y se atreve a soñar que su sueño es real.

—Kuon…

Y cuando abre los ojos y la mira, el corazón de Kuon se saltó un latido.


End file.
